


Rosa's Little Problem

by GhostGreninja



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, i wrote this in 2016 and made a minor edit because the line was too bad for me to handle, ill fix the formatting later....probably........, imported straight from the original txt i typed this in so excuse typos and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGreninja/pseuds/GhostGreninja
Summary: Rosalina and Peach decide to talk to each other about something that's been bothering Rosa for so long. Peach is determined to fix it to make her friend happy. Will it work out? (oneshot) Reuploaded from Fanfiction.net.





	Rosa's Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> hello I am still alive. I deleted half of my fics in a sleep-deprivation induced rage. sorry. here's something I wrote in 2016.

The beautiful observatory had shined brightly upon the depths of space. Lumas were chatting about, playing, and just having the time of their lives in general. Rosalina was watching over the ship, as usual. Polari floated next to her, wanting to know if they were heading to any worlds or galaxies soon. However, Rosalina had planned to relax a little for today. Princess Peach decided to visit the observatory to address something...important.

Peach had strolled towards Rosalina, her smile as bright as could be. Rosalina inwardly eased, knowing that Peach didn't appear to be the type that would get annoyed too quickly at her requests. This was something they were discussing once before, anyways. Peach had always been very supportive, and that did not change whenever Rosalina told her about what happened. Though a little shocked at first, the princess had found it adorable not even a few seconds later.

"Did you want to talk in private?" Peach spoke first.

She definitely noticed all of the Lumas flying around, and of course knew that Rosalina was secretive about this. She turned to Polari, who appeared to be concerned. It was rare that the princess had visited, let alone had free time on her...busy...schedule. Beforehand, Rosalina assured him that it was just "girl talk," so he wouldn't have been so worried. Of course, she repeated that so he would let them go without any trouble.

What Polari didn't know, was that it really was girl talk, just not the type he would expect.

The duo walked to the bedroom since no one was really there at the time. Though it had certain implications, they did not mind, as they wanted to keep this as private as possible.

"So, what would you like to start off with?" Peach initiated conversation again. Rosalina wasn't much of a talker, anyways.

"Well, I definitely have a problem..." Rosalina mumbled, but Peach definitely heard it.

"Oh no, Rosalina, there's nothing wrong with you!" Peach responded, putting her arm around her for support. "Love is love, no matter who it is~"

Rosalina blushed and turned her head away from the princess. That wasn't really the problem, it was...well...she fell in love with someone, and now she was stuck in some deep mess. It wasn't someone who'd you assume first, but it wasn't the last one, either.

Her first confession towards Peach was actually very brief, and she hadn't gone into much detail, other than saying that she had an interest in a certain someone. However, Peach had insisted that they should meet up again to plan something.

"So, Rosie, anything going on your end?" she asked.

"No, not really, other than observing the stars," Rosalina responded honestly. Peach's face went from smiling sweetly to that of a kid getting their favorite toy from the store.

"Ah! There's a little amusement park opening near the castle. You should come along with us," Peach seemed a little too excited about this. "It's going to be fun with everyone there! Us three will even have our own group!"

"Uh...when is it opening?" Rosalina was obviously surprised at Peach's somewhat drastic mood change.

"It's a week from now, I'll be a little sad if you can't go. You don't have to, though!"

Rosalina thought about it. Maybe she could relax a little more. It didn't seem bad, after all. Polari can take charge while she was taking a small break. He didn't mind, since it was very rare that she would do this. Besides, her other friends thought she deserved it.

"I'll go, but will we have to deal with Bowser, like the last time you invited me somewhere?"

Peach immediately paled as soon as she mentioned it.

"Well...I hadn't thought about that...and he hasn't done anything recently, which is a little...worrying..." she scratched the back of her head. The taller woman had sighed in response, but smiled a little.

"Glad to see you really haven't changed much."

It was Peach's turn to blush in embarrassment.

\--------------

The next week came pretty fast. Rosalina was secretly excited about the event, despite not showing it much on the outside. She had already informed Polari that she would be gone for the rest of the day. Polari was a little worried again , but since it was Rosalina, he believed that she could have fun with her own affairs.

Rosalina prepared her Launch Star to leave, but not without her children hugging and waving goodbye. She grinned and told them that she would be back soon. The Lumas were always adorable, even while she was gone. With one final goodbye, she went into it and catapulted herself towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

\-----------------

The amusement park was in its grand opening. Many residents and others were very excited about it. Apparently it was still morning, since the gates hadn't opened yet. Rosalina carefully stepped towards the crowd, trying to spot if the third member of their group would be nearby. She sort of stuck out, anyways. However, Rosalina hadn't spotted her anywhere.

Well, she couldn't spot her, until she could hear a familiar yell that said "WAIT FOR ME!!"

Instinctively, Rosalina turned behind her to see the girl in question coming close to her. 

Oh, the other princess. She was charming in words Rosalina could not describe. Her overall "cool" behavior, how she had always looked lovely, her sporty and outgoing personality, the ways her eyes always to be full of life, many more things...if Rosalina had lower standards, she would have immediately hugged her on sight. She knew better to not do that, though. However, she caught herself staring too late.

"Uh, you alright? You seem to be a little out of it, Rosie," Princess Daisy had brought her back into reality.

"Oh...ah, I'm sorry, just missing the Lumas a little," Rosalina blushed and lied.

"Well, that's OK," she grinned. Her face suddenly grew into a frown. "Peach told me that she caught the flu, so she won't be able to attend the grand opening of her own park! Can you really believe that?!"

"It happens, I guess," Rosalina shrugged in response. "She just got unlucky with her own problems."

Daisy stuck her tongue out, thinking that Peach decided to set them up for a prank or just wanted to ditch at the last minute. Rosalina didn't buy it, either. Despite that, she would never mind spending time with Daisy, after all.

Both of the women had not noticed that most of the crowd was gone. The gates were open! They didn't notice while they were talking about how Peach's illness probably wasn't legitimate. They hurriedly went to the gates to join everyone else.

They had quickly noticed that the people were stopped not far from the gates. Apparently, there was a required speech about the park's opening. Usually, if something like this were to happen, Peach would be speaking, but Mario was replacing her for her absence.

"Welcome to Mushroom Land!" Mario had introduced everyone. The name wasn't very creative, though, but no one cared.

He went on to thank everyone for coming, to thank the Mushroom Kingdom's hardest workers for its construction, and other things that Princess Peach would normally say. When he was done, everyone had fled to the nearest attractions (trying not to run him over, of course). Mario sighed, but then he saw Rosalina and Daisy. He went towards the two.

"Ah, Rosalina, Daisy! It's nice to see some familiar faces," he smiled. Both of them were glad to see him, too.

"Mario! It's good to see ya!" Daisy beamed and gave him a thumbs up.

"It feels like it's been a long time," Rosalina looked at Daisy and grinned.

"I feel as if that wasn't directed towards me," he said to Rosalina, quickly catching on. Rosalina tried to hide her embarrassment while Daisy seemed genuinely confused.

"We can always join up, if ya want to," Daisy looked at Mario.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I'm taking the princess's spot today, so I'll be very busy. You two should enjoy your time today." He smirked at Rosalina, possibly knowing what could maybe happen. Rosalina had shrugged it off, though, even though it appeared really out of character for him.

"We will. Thanks!" Daisy suddenly took Rosalina's arm and dragged her off to the nearest ride, not looking back at him. Mario didn't mind, though.

He figured it out even before a certain someone told him.

\----------------

 

Daisy and Rosalina chose to ride the largest rides first. Though Rosalina had already experienced greater amounts of adrenaline through riding the Launch Star, she couldn't help but scream anyways. Daisy was having the time of her life as well, which made her happier.

The games at the park were fun to play, too. Though Rosalina knew she had great aim to begin with, it still surprised her when Daisy had basically won all of the good prizes from them. The woman running one of them had purple hair and a large sun hat, but appeared to resemble someone close to them. Nevertheless, she handed Daisy a prize with a smile.

"And this one's for you!" Daisy handed her a large, stuffed doll of what was probably a pokemon. Rosalina felt her cheeks become warm.

"Oh...thanks," she stuttered. Daisy appeared delighted at her reaction.

"No probs! Anything for you!" she winked, causing Rosalina to go even more red. Both forgot that the woman was even there and witnessed that conversation. The woman had giggled to herself after seeing it, with a glint in her eyes.

The day went on pretty smoothly, from riding roller coasters to sitting on the benches eating ice cream. The time passed quickly without either of them noticing, and the stars were soon out. A few people left, but most stayed for the last-minute rides or the beautiful night sky.

Suddenly, the woman from before had walked up to them as they were wandering around.

"Hi. Have you enjoyed your day?" she spoke a little fast.

A little surprised by her appearance, Rosalina nodded. She was wearing a green dress with high heels, different from the standard uniform she had before.

"Well, I believe you two should get on that huge Ferris Wheel! It's now or never, there's fireworks and it's a perfect sight for two close friends like you!" she went on, albeit a little too suspicious. They decided to ignore it.

"Well, OK, if it means you'll leave us alone," Daisy replied. The woman probably didn't realize how weird it was to approach strangers like this. Despite Daisy's somewhat negative (and reasonable) reaction, she smiled. 

Rosalina and Daisy strolled along towards the line to the Ferris Wheel. It wasn't very long, thankfully. Meanwhile, the lady had hidden somewhere nearby. She was crossing her fingers for something to spark between them.

The Ferris Wheel was very large and had many carts, so Daisy and Rosalina could easily get their own. When it was available, they boarded one of them.

It was surprisingly slow. The two noticed that more people were getting on, so they took the time to talk.

"Hey, Rosie, it's been nice to hang out today, even though Peach ditched us," Daisy said first. Rosalina had noted the slight nervousness in her voice. It wasn't much different for her.

"No, thank you for having me. I'm glad you two invited me, anyways."

"It was Peach who planned this, though," she tried to not take the credit for it. 

The atmosphere became a little awkward after a few moments of silence. Rosalina has blushing to herself, while Daisy was looking anywhere but her friend's face.

"So..."

"Hmm?" Rosalina perked her head up.

"Do you think...that maybe we should...." Daisy trailed off and muttered to herself, her confidence shattered to pieces.

"Do you need anything?" Rosalina was concerned.

" _Oh, to hell with that confession crap!_ " Daisy suddenly shouted, her face was probably as red as Rosalina's.

She pulled Rosalina into a kiss, surprising her and herself with her own actions. Rosalina was completely off guard and wasn't expecting this in a million light years. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but she soon went along with Daisy. It felt like they were there for a long time before they let go to breathe.

Daisy was looking down at her lap, not saying anything. Rosalina was still a little surprised, but started to speak.

"I assume that you want to start a relationship. Actions speak louder than words, after all," she said this as if it weren't obvious.

"Duh! Of course! I've liked you for a long time now, but dropping signs didn't work, so I addressed the matter directly," she replied. Rosalina gaped a little, but her face soon went to her grinning ear by ear.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend. Oh, and I thought my signs were too clear or undeniable."

"Honestly, they were, but I didn't take them when I could have," Daisy laughed. 

Both joined each other in a hug and another kiss. The fireworks decided to go on, as well. They lightened the dark, starry sky with their beautiful lights and shapes. The newly-formed couple had gazed with their arms wrapped around each other.

In the meantime, the purple-haired lady was smiling to herself. Mario had approached her, knowing why she was so happy.

"So, I see Miss Matchmaker striked again and succeeded," he said. She giggled before taking her hat off.

"It worked, didn't it? I even had this disguise prepared so they wouldn't spot me!"

"Well, if you hadn't stepped in, those two would have never figured out their own feelings for each other and would just be on the tip for the rest of their lives."

"Don't underestimate the power of love, Dear Mario. They would've found out eventually...but it was too painful to see it go on for so long. I _HAD_ to do something!"

"I don't think you planned the park, but you have to admit, it was the perfect opportunity."

"This wouldn't have been complete without you volunteering to take my spot. So, thank you."

"It was no problem. I don't want to do it again, though. Not in a billion years." 

Both laughed as they walked back home. It was truly a great day. The best part about it? No Bowser came. Maybe Peach did a good job with the disguise.


End file.
